crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zorgons
The Zorgons, Zorgon in singular form, are a saurian species located on the rim of the Andromeda Galaxy. Despite being one of the older space fairing races in Andromeda, the Zorgons have not expanded further than the outer rim, as despite their desire to do so, they lack sufficient resources to wage an invasion on other species. Biology and Appearance Zorgons are large bipedal lizards that display traits from both saurian and avian species. They walk on two powerful hind legs with balance attained by a muscular tail along with two upper limbs that sport three prehensile claws. While they are reptilians, they are in fact a warm-blooded species. An average adult can reach a height between 6'2", 6'5" to 7'2" and weigh close to 770 pounds. They are notable for their physical strength and remarkable grace and speed for creatures of their size. Their skin is so thick that it can withstand plasma rounds with only minor burns to show for it. The massive bodies of an adult Zorgon are covered in shining scales that ranged in colour from brown to turquoise. They have long beak-like muzzles which contain sharp teeth and use their talons to kill prey as they are carnivores by nature. In terms of eyesight, Zorgons are extremely sensitive to light which led to them holding triple eyelids in order to protect their vision from sudden bursts of illumination. Their large black eyes possess the traits common with most reptilian species, namely that they suffer from poor eyesight. Because of this being the case, the species does not rely on their eyes alone the way Humans do. Instead, they make use of their keen sense of smell which is made potent by two forked "scent tongues" that flicker out from their nostrils when used. This heightened sense of smell allows them to determine the emotional state of their associates simply due to change of scent thus allowing Zorgons to "read" an individual. The Zorgons natural language is made up by a series of musical tweets and whistles. This complex language makes use of bird-like honks, whistles, growls, and throat clicks. Several of the higher pitches in the Zorgon vocabulary are above the Human hearing range. Zorgon chord-phrases are able to convey a great deal of information in only a few notes. It is rare for a Zorgon to learn other languages, instead preferring to use translators. Though, since Zorgonese is incapable of being spoken by most species, only Zorgon translators tend to have it installed. The average lifespan of a Zorgon is anywhere between 100 to 120 earth years. Children are considered to range between the years of 1 to 5 whereupon they are held as young adults when they are 6 to 10 years. Afterwards, they are held as adults from the age of 11 years to 55. A Zorgon reaches middle age from 56 to 90 years of age after which they enter old age from 91 to 115. Zorgons that are older than 116 years are considered venerable elders amongst their kind. Religion A key factor of Zorgon culture is their religion, as it influences each of castes actions and how they work in society. The religion revolves around the story of The Four Eggs of the Universe. They believe that in the beginning, there were four eggs. From the first egg came the Flame of Cir'k. The heat of this flame warmed the second egg, that hatched and created the universe as we know it. The third egg, also warmed by the flame, gave birth to the Zorgon race. The forth egg did not hatch, instead, within its shell grows a paradise that all Zorgons will go to when they die. Zorgons primarily worship the Flame of Cir'k, as thanks to it, all things were created and that within all of them the flame exists. Each caste of Zorgon has an interpretation of what the flame represents, and these beliefs make up the workings of their caste. Society Zorgon society is dominated by a rigid caste system that is based on the colour of a individuals skin. Their caste system is comprised of six main groups: blue, gold, yellow, red, black, and green. The colour of a Zorgons skin determines his socio-economic standing in society. Each group is focused on a certain element, decided by that groups interpretation of their religion. Members from different castes are forbidden from mating with each other, the offspring of these mixed birth are brown and are considered the lowest and most menial members of society. Each caste is separated in multiple clans of 500 - 1000, each clan is lead by a Patriarch, and all the Patriarchs of that caste make up their respective councils. These councils will converse with the councils of other castes, acting as a governing body and decide what is best for the Zorgon race as a whole. Each caste is a part of the Zorgon society has a whole, and though some are lower in society than others, all are needed to make the race complete. The current castes include: Blue Blue Zorgons represent the nobles of the species, acting as politicians and hold most of the political positions outside of the Caste Council, making them the highest caste, thus they receive the most honour and praise. They are distinguished from other Zorgons by their blue scales, smaller body size and longer tails, as well as their extremely perceptive and ambitious personalities. The blue caste believe that the Flame of Cir'k represents ones standing in society and that being in control of people, a world or a government means they are closer to the flame that is in control of the universe. Gold The Gold Caste, being both small in numbers and stature, make up the religious side of Zorgon society, and are primary concerned with religious affairs of the race. Many act as shaman for the separate castes, as despite having their own views on the meaning of the flame, respect and indulge others. The gold caste believes that the flame represents the soul, and that one must be enlightened in order to be close to the flame, and must regularly preform religious acts in order to do so. Yellow Yellow Zorgons are scientists by trade, and are mainly responsible for almost all technology employed by the Zorgon Imperium. The caste studies and invents, mainly enacting cruel and unusual experiments on other species in order to further their understanding of other beings. The yellow caste believes that the flame is the mind, and that it gave their race the ability to decend from animals into what they are now. They say that all thoughts are simply spits of the flame, and to grow closer to it you must develop those flickers into a raging fire of its own. Red Red Zorgons comprise the entire military of the Zorgon race, being the second biggest caste among the race. They are broader and stronger than other Zorgons and retain a more predatory nature. They are brutal war mongers, and are generally regarded as savages by the higher class castes. The red caste master in ground combat, battling in large packs to dominate the enemy. Though, despite their natures, they are still capable of commanding war vessels and devising battle strategies. The red caste believes that the flame is the heart, that burns intensely in combat and hungers for the next battle, they think that fulfilling this hunger will draw them closer to it. The red caste has a chant, that roughly translates too "From Zorgon hearts comes the flame. From the flame comes battle. From battle the pack grows strong. And against the pack, all things become nothing." Green The Green caste of Zorgon makes up the largest caste in the species, however they are lowest rank in society that still posses respect. They are primary workers, and make up the bulk of the civilian society of the species. A green Zorgon is raised to serve other castes, be it as labourers, merchants, or servants. The green caste believes the flame is the strong will within all Zorgons, that their ability work through hardships and stand tall against odds is fuelled by it. They believe, simply if they work hard, they will grow closer to the flame and be rewarded in the afterlife. Black Black Zorgons are the rarest caste, and thus are the smallest in numbers. However, black Zorgons are honoured by all the castes as they act as assassins and espionage agents. They are taught from birth the art of murder, however unlike the red caste, they are more refined and believe strongly in honour. Black Zorgons see the Flame of Cir'k as simply light, light that gifts them with shadows so they may preform the worst of deeds within them and not have to see it themselves. Unlike the other castes, they do not believe they will be rewarded in death, but simply left to be consumed by the shadows, and with this they are content. Brown Brown Zorgons are considered outcasts of Zorgon society as they are the offspring of two Zorgons from two different castes. Since class intermarriage is strictly forbidden, many of them are destroyed at birth. They perform the most menial jobs in Ssi-ruuvi society. To Brown Zorgons, the flame is hope, hope that they may someday break free from their place of society and be given respect. Brown Zorgons believe this day will come when a Zorgon void of all colour is born. History Early History Category:Races Category:Lawful Evil Category:Andromeda